


Koschei the Deadless

by Trickster32



Series: Kingdom of Hogwarts - Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Slytherins, Good Tobias snape, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Male Bearer Severus Snape, Older Man/Younger Man, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouth Voldemort, Shy Severus Snape, Slavic Mythology & Folklore - Freeform, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Young King Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Koschei, the Deadless - attacked the Kingdom of Hogwarts and abducted King Voldemort's young fiancé Prince Severus on the eve of his 15th birthday.Koschei imprisoned the young prince in an enchanted castle and trapped him in an enchanted sleep, after hiding the needle, that contains his soul inside his young prisoner. As long as Prince Severus is dreaming, he is unable to age - and the evil wizard plans to marry him - should someday a young fool stumbles over the castle and wakes his delightful prisoner.Forcing Severus to do his bidding or have to watch via an enchanted mirror as Koschei's men massacre villages and towns in the Kingdom - the evil wizard is certain it will not be long, until the Prince will accept his offer.Young Harry Potter, having been raised by Albus, the Wise and his wive Minerva, the lion... had by accident stumbled over the sleeping prince and fell in love with him... not knowing that he belongs to King Voldemort...How will they be able to finally defeat Koschei, as long as his soul rests within Severus' body... and who will be marry Severus - King Voldemort or young Harry Potter?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Voldemort
Series: Kingdom of Hogwarts - Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984186
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	Koschei the Deadless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [BeyondStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts), [Akee_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [pet_genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet_genius/gifts), [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [Shadowsandstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [Scarlet_Blade9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [WarchiefZeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts), [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts), [Just_An_Introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/gifts), [Aureia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureia/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [miinamiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/gifts), [memorywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/gifts).



> My beta Lizzybeth74 wasn't happy with the end of this chapter, but since my muse is now willing to work on the next, it should be quite helpful to soothe some nerves.^^
> 
> https://pm1.narvii.com/6674/7288c53f00235b77476a5a2125c9f276ff90c19c_hq.jpg (Picture 1 - Koschei The Deathless)

Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Hogwarts and in Eastern Europe, there was one name that caused fear and terror in the hearts of men — both wixen and muggle: Koschei the Deadless. Koschei was a dangerous warlock who had vowed to conquer and rule all of Europe, after Russia had already fallen to his men. His greedy eyes looked to the Kingdom of Hogwarts that was known as Britannia in Roman times, and he was cunning and ruthless enough to be a true danger for humankind.

* * *

At one point, Koschei had taken on a student — later known as _**Herpo the Foul** _, as his apprentice. He taught Herpo many things…one of which was how to create a horcrux. However, Koschei was no stranger to acts of betrayal and instead of teaching his student how to easily remove one’s whole soul and hide it within another object or even within another living being as a horcrux, he betrayed his apprentice and only taught him a bastardised version of the ritual. The version he taught would cut the soul of the unlucky fool into pieces…increasing any madness and paranoia already present, while simultaneously slowly draining all magical powers. To kill the fool who created the horcruxes with the bastardised version of the ritual, the vessels containing the horcruxes would need to be destroyed using Fiendfyre, Basilisk venom, or the killing curse — and its creator prevented from reabsorbing the soul piece.

Koschei’s own version, removed the whole soul and stored it in an object or living being of choice, while the warlock would remain immortal, at the height of his magical power, and with his sanity intact, while endangering the whole world. Committing murder was not necessary to the creation of a horcrux, even if Koschei had claimed it to be the most important part of the ritual…and his apprentice was too arrogant to believe that his master would betray him.

* * *

There had been many rumours about the things Koschei was doing. Of course, some were even spread by Koschei himself to lure his enemies out into the open. They had even tried to place a spy — Tobias Snape…a British wizard, among his men, not knowing that Koschei had learned of the spy and his identity months prior. He had only let the spy live and escape because — through his abilities a seer, he had _**seen** _ that Tobias Snape would, upon his return to the Kingdom of Hogwarts, save the life of a young pureblood heiress — Princess Eileen. They would fall in love — and their love would result in a unique and magical child — a submissive male bearer who would be called Prince Severus. This was the boy who had been chosen by Koschei — not only to carry his horcrux, but also to become his bride, as soon as the young prince turned 14 years old.

* * *

Koschei did not care that the young Prince would be betrothed to King Marvolo Slytherin. On the contrary, he would hide his horcrux within the little babe, and as soon as the prince was old enough Koschei would return to the British Isles with his men once more and snatch his bride.

Tobias and Eileen were to be killed on Severus’ 1st birthday, as their blood was needed in a ritual that would cause numerous nightmares for his delicious prey, while also allowing Koschei to spy on Severus no matter the time of day or night. The ritual would also cause the Snape bloodline to turn into magic-hating squibs, except when they sired a child with another female of the Prince clan and took her virginity at the same time.

In the past, Koschei had successfully experimented with hiding some of his most valuable objects inside of living beings and had created variations of horcruxes. He now knew that to prevent a toddler from being overwhelmed by the dark objects and not end up as a mindless vessel, a barrier had to be crafted and the infant had to be at least twelve months old. Otherwise, death was inevitable.

Koschei’s court had bowed to the warlock’s decision to mark the little prince and murder his parents in cold blood, even if the nobles among them could not understand why he did not want to raise his future bride at his court, as was tradition. Instead Koschei was taking the risk that his future bride would fall in love with the young king of the Slytherin family, especially since Marvolo was only ten years older than his little prince.

* * *

No one was aware of Koschei’s vision which warned that if he should try to bring the little prince to his realm too early, then a vexing Baba Yaga would succeed in separating his prey from the ancient warlock — and even grant him an amulet that would make the young royal immune against any of Koschei’s magic and trickery.

Waiting would also allow Koschei to invade the British Isles once more, as soon as his sinful prince was of age, even if the years between would be lonesome and depressing. Being able to intrude on the dreams of his little prince anytime he wished to…well that was worth any sacrifice. Having his magic draw magical portraits of his future bride in each stage from infancy to man, would be a great source of amusement for the ancient warlock.

* * *

While waiting for his little prince to come of age, his enslaved wixen and nobles would be forced to build an incredible magical palace hidden near the sea border of the Kingdom of Hogwarts, that had once separated Gryffindor and Slytherin. Koschei did not care how many wixen and muggles would lose their lives before the palace was finished, but this would be the place where he would not only hide his treasure but would also claim him on their wedding night.

Every drop of blood spilled would strengthen the power of the wards and runes — this was blood magic at its finest. At the center of the palace would be the set of chambers where Severus would be prepared to serve Koschei, not being able to reject the skeleton — as the Baba Yaga had once dubbed him for humiliating and refusing to marry the hag’s daughter, who had been even uglier than a common hag. Of course, they had tried to trick him using golden apples that promised eternal youth, should they feed each other during the wedding. But no fruit would ever be able to hide the truth from the cunning warlock. And Koschei would not be tied to a hag for eternity…not for all treasures of the world.

* * *

Never would he forget how the Baba Yaga and her ugly daughter had howled and cursed him, especially after Koschei had confiscated the golden apples, and tried to kill them both. They had vowed revenge but were unable to harm him as they had not been able to retrieve his hidden horcrux. Koschei made certain that only he himself or a mortal with specific attributes could find it. His seer ability had already let him know that the only mortal who had all the correct attributes would not be born for the next three decades as long as no one interfered. The only one other than himself who could find his horcrux was small in stature, had eyes that were the same shade of green as the killing curse, messy black hair, would not like to read or study…but much preferred to be out in the woods or on a broomstick. He would be unable to dance properly and have the ability to survive deadly situations at least once a year since losing his parents to a ritual murder. This person would also be raised as a human house elf by magic-hating muggle relatives for fifteen years. The boy in question must be born on the 31st of July while a total moon eclipse would terrify the sheeple on the British Isles.

* * *

An eerie howling could be heard — not only in Russia, but also throughout the Kingdom of Hogwarts. The sound was even worse than the sounds of the wild hunt, which was obviously a bad omen. At Snape Cottage, Eileen had finished singing her infant son to sleep and she placed him in his well-warded crib, before calling one of their trusted house elves to watch over the babe.

Tobias was restless and had begun polishing his long-sword and his wand. Icy fear had gripped his heart. The howling would not stop, and he feared what the night could bring…especially to his young wife and their little heir. He had wanted to send Eileen to her family, but she was much too stubborn for her own good and refused saying that Sevvy needed his Daddy. Eileen insisted that they would only go when Tobias left with them.

Using his magic, Koschei created two huge magical portals that would lead them to the British Isles. One of the portals would serve as a distraction and allow his giant army to terrorise the sheeple, while at the same time Koschei and his chosen elite would attack Snape Cottage. Soon he would be able to hold his little prince in his arms for the first time, and it was the perfect night for his ritual.

Using a strong Bombarda, the door to Snape Cottage was destroyed in an instant. Even though Tobias fought like a devil, he did not stand a chance against Koschei’s elite. He had prayed that he would never see the evil warlock ever again, knowing all too well how Koschei dealt with traitors.

More fear gripped him as he realised that they had found his wife, and before he could stop them, his and Eileen’s wands had been snapped and his sword broken. Something told him that neither he nor Eileen would survive the night.

* * *

Koschei smiled evilly and brutally grabbed Eileen’s long black hair, before using Imperio on her and ordering her to bring the babe to him at once. Like a zombie, Eileen stumbled from the room and quickly returned with their precious little prince, handing him to the monster.

Tobias fruitlessly tried to break free, but against Koschei’s elite, he was unable to do so. The wizard screamed as he was forced to watch them rip Eileen’s clothes apart, before snapping her neck and letting her bleed out, while Koschei’s spell collected the blood and everything else that he could use for his dark rituals.

“Lay her on their marital bed. After all, we are not barbarians, my friends”, smirked Koschei, as he kissed the rosy cheeks of his little prince.

Sitting back on a conjured black throne, he opened Severus’ shirt and non-verbally infused his horcrux over Severus’ heart. It was in a protective membrane, so that it would not influence his little prince, while marking him as Koschei’s property forever.

With a short nod from Koschei, they brutally tore Tobias apart. Once again, Koschei’s spell collected everything that could be of use before he sent Tobias’ bloody remains to the side of Eileen’s dead body.

* * *

Dark eyes watched everything closely, but no screams or crying was to be heard. It was remarkable indeed. And before he could stop himself, the mad warlock conjured an amulet with his emblem on it and placed it around the infant’s neck, before murmuring a spell that would make it invisible to anyone else. It would help him enter Severus’ dreams and to keep an eye on his masterpiece – his living horcrux.

Rocking the babe to sleep, Koschei summoned the only house elf that had survived. He ordered it to take the infant to his maternal grandparents and warn them from ever telling anyone what had occurred during that night. He felt that nobody should be able to stop him now. In a few years, Koschei would return to whisk his little prince away without any of those sheeple the wiser.


End file.
